deadspacefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Worlds Apart/Transcripción
Esta es la transcripción de Worlds Apart, primer nivel de Dead Space: Extraction. La traducción aun esta realizandose, pues el juego original solo ha salido al mercado en ingles. El texto en color rojo no ha sido traducido y esta en versión original. {Una pantalla falla; Lexine Murdoch puede verse en ella sin calidad.} ' Lexine Murdoch:' "Sam? cariño, ¿Puedes oírme? La señal es penosa. Muevete un poco." {Se resuelve el problema de pantalla y se ve Lexine claramente.} Lexine: "Eso esta mejor." Sam Caldwell: "Lo siento Lexine, estaba junto a la estación de recarga. ¿Llamas por lo de esta noche?" Lexine: "No, porque entonces no seria una sorpresa. Estoy enfadada contigo, Sam Caldwell." Sam: "¿Porque?" Lexine: "Porque te has olvidado de decirme lo que vas a hacer hoy." Sam: "Solo es una excabación rutinaria..." Lexine: "¿Rutinaria? ¡Estais extrayendo una Efigie! ¡Mi Supervisor, Leon, esta saltando como un loco! ¿Savias que es unitologo? ¡Esto es algo grande!" Sam: "Leon siempre ha estado loco. En fin, no sabemos si es una Efigie o solo una gran roca. Por eso hacemos esto, para que lo estudien los cerebritos." Lexine: "Sam Caldwell, si tuvieras imaginación serias peligroso." Sam: "Eso lo veremos esta noche." Lexine: "Oh, estoy deseandolo. Tengo que irme cielo, te quiero." Sam: "Yo tambien, te quiero." {La pantalla se apaga a negro. Se enseña el titulo del juego:} DEAD SPACE: EXTRACTION {El titulo desaparece, se comienza a ver el juego con la perspectiva de Sam Caldwell.} {Parte Jugable.} Sterling: "¡Sam, vamos! Vistete rapido, o la unica cita que tendras será con un turno doble." Sam: "Ni hablar. Lexine ya esta cabreada, me mataria si la dejara plantada." Sterling: "Bueno, todo el mundo esta listo. Te estamos esperando a ti, asi que no me pidas una excusa si seguimos trabajando toda la noche." {Sam acaba de vestirse.} Sterling: "¡Vamos, deprisa!" Sam: "Tranquilo, ahora voy." Egan: "Sam, ¿es tu casco seguro?" Cooper (Radio): "Sterling, aqui Cooper. Ya estamos en al excavación. ¿Donde diablos estais?" Sterling: "De camino jefe, llegamos enseguida." Egan: "¿Has visto el video de la efigie que anda por ahi? Es igualita a la que hay en la tierra." ' Sterling:' "Igualita a la que los Uniólogos dicen que hay en la tierra, diras. Y hay una gran diferencía. La tierra es la tierra. Mientras este hermoso lugar al que llamamos Aegis VII no es mas que una piedra espacial. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿Que probilidades hay?" {Se puede ver la Efigie Roja.} Sterling: "Y ahí esta." Egan: "Es mas grande de lo que imaginaba" Cooper: "Ya era hora. Ayudad a Banks a arreglar las Vias y el cargador." Sterling: "¿Nosotros?" Cooper: "Ya te digo. Si le hacemos el mas minimo rasguño, el jefe Barrow nos mandará a limpiar conductos." Sam: "Hey Banks, ¿que necesitas?" Banks: "El viento ha tirado partes de la vias. Clavalo de nuevo en su sitio y asegúralo." Sam: "That thing's gotta be man-made..." Sterling: "Hurry up, Cooper's already pissed that we're late." Sam: "Copy that - I'm right behind you Sterling." {Sam rivets the first two bolts in place.} Egan: "Guess all that target practice paid off, huh?" Banks: "Good job. Now get the loader's arms in position. One of you TK it, the other two rivet the joints." Sam: "Egan - I'll take these two... and watch your aim - I don't wanna end up on crutches like Matthews." Central (Radio): "Central to Caldwell; those joints need to stay tight. Hold your rivet gun sideways and fire a fused bolt into the target." Egan: "Right in the hole. Nice job." Banks: "Nice work! All right, Sterling, Egan - get the loader in position by the Marker. Caldwell, you finish the job." Sam: "On it boss. All right, Egan, let's get this thing on board." {Sam begin walking towards his position.} Sam: "Lexine's right... Leon would flip if he saw this..." {The loader nears Sam's position; he begins to pull it forward via Kinesis.} Sterling: "Steady your hand, there, Sam." Sam: "I got it - almost there..." {Sam mueve el cargador en su posición.} Cooper: "Se ve bien. Contraequilibrios estables, giroscos listos, preparado para cargar." {Sam Mira la Efigie.} Cooper: "Preparaos, inicio la cuenta atras." {Sam activa la cuenta atras.} Cooper: "Cino... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno... ¡Ya!" {Cuando Cooper termina la cuenta atras y el cargador se prepara, Aros electricos rojos aparecen de la base de la Efigie. Cuando se conectan, la pantalla se vuelve blanca del resplandor. Cuando vuelve la visibilidad, a Sam le pitan los oidos, y ve marcas extrañas.} Sterling: "¿Que demonios ha pasado?" {El pitido continua.} Egan: "¡Agh... Me pitan los oidos!." Cooper: "Mierda! sea lo que fuere, ha roto el anclaje gravitatorio 16! Caldwell, Sterling, Egan, id alli y estabilizadlo antes de que tengamos un aguro negro en miniatura! Banks, Bear y yo meteremos la efigie." Egan: "16... ¿Cual es ese?" Cooper: "¡El mas cercano, idiota! id por el megaconducto 24, no tiene pérdida." {Sam comienza a caminar al centro, Egan y Sterling le siguen. Entonces, un rugido de animal se siente, seguido de una fuerte explosión.} Egan: "¿Pero que narices ha sido eso?" Sam: "¡Vamos chicos, hay que moverse!" {Sam looks back at the glowing Marker, then starts opening the door.} Sterling: "Sterling to Central. I'm outside - can you tell me what that bang was?" {The door opens.} Sterling: "Shit! The flash must have knocked out comms, too." {Sam y sus compañeros entran, cierran la puerta detras de ellos. La puerta interior comienza a abrirse.} Sam: "No veo nada sin las luces." Egan: "Debería haber una caja de luces en el almacén del conducto. Podemos usarlas." {Abre la puerta con la Kinesis y coge una luciérnaga de la esquina izquierda a la puerta.} Sam: "Tienes razón, he encontrado una luciérnaga." {El grupo comienza a moverse.} Sam: "Look around - we should grab some supplies before we head down." {Free Look.} {Sam begins moving across a catwalk; he opens and passes through the next door. Upon entering the next area, Sam and his fellows remove their helmets.} Egan: "Las exclusas estan activas, ahora estaremos bien.." {La puerta primaria se abre. Se siente la caida de un metal y gritos de detras de la puerta.} Sterling: "Mierda, parece que alguien tiene problemas." {Sam activa la puerta para personas.} Sterling: {Desde detras de la puerta, mientras se abre} "¡Aguantad!" Egan: "¡Espera un segundo! No sabemos que está pasando ahi." {La puerta se abre; Sam entra, primero mira a la izquierda, luego a la derecha -se ve a una persona abriendo la cabeza de otra en el suelo, con una especie de martillo.} Egan: "¿Que cojones...?" {Sam, Egan, Y Sterling corren hacia ahi, Sterling al lado.} Sterling: "Zochenko!¿Que estas haciendo, por el amor de dios? ¡Sueltale!" {Zochenko grita mientras se pone en pie, oponiendo resistencia, aun sin acercarse a ellos.} Sterling: "¡Zochenko, para! ¡Te disparare! ¡Sabes que estas Remachadoras hacen mucho daño!" {Zochenko mira fijamente el arma, con curiosidad. Sterling dispara, llevado por el panico, haciendo gritar y retroceder a Zochenko, dandole en el brazo y haciendo que este suelte el arma. Zochenko vuelve a gritar.} Sterling: "¡Mierda! ¡Ayudadme! ¡Ha perdido la cabeza!" {Sam mira a Egan a su izquierda, y luego a Sterling. Zochenko ataca a Sam.} Sam: "¡Sterling!" {Zochenko sigue atacando a Sam, quien se recupera del primer golpe. Sam esta forzado a matar a Zochenko por defensa propia. Al hacerlo, mira a Egan que esta vomitando de espaldas a Sam.} Sterling: "Oh, tío, No puedo... No pueod creer esto..." {Sterling habla con las manos en la cabeza, desconcertado y desesperado} Egan: "Sam, coge el hacha de rocas, podriamos neecsitarla." {Sam coge el arma usando su Kinesis.} Egan: "Dios mio, ¡Hemos matado a una persona!" Sterling: "¡No tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso! Si no arreglamos el anclaje moriremos todos. ¡Moveos!" {Sam moves forward, pauses to look at Zochenko's victim, then jerks around as a door opens and possessed charge through.} Sterling: "Look out! More of them!" {Sam backs up extremely quickly as an attacker charges him; another attacker enters the room across the way.} Sterling: "They've all gone fucking crazy!" {When both are defeated, Sam looks to his side, where Sterling and Egan hold their rivet guns at the ready; Sam then moves forward rapidly, crossing the bridge. He pauses, looking back as Egan and Sterling move forward and cross the bridge behind him. Sam then moves towards the next door: as he reaches the door, another attacker jumps out in front of him; Sam kills his insane attacker, backing off, and looking around. Sterling and Egan stand at ready with their rivet guns readied. Sam completes finishes turning about, and quickly heads for the door, opening it. Sam enters, then looks back as Egan and Sterling enter; Sam takes a look down.} Sam: "OK guys, let's go. Tether 16's a few levels down." {Sam, with Egan and Sterling behind him, begins making his way down. After only a few steps, Sam looks across the way.} Sam: "Up ahead - you guys see that?" Sterling: "It's blocked. Looks like they've had problems down here before." Sam: "This is a bad idea. We shouldn't have come this way!" Sterling: "Sam... calm down! Cut that security line. Use that Rock Saw you picked up." {Sam breaks the security line with the Rock Saw. He begins to move forward, but stops short seeing the a portion of the walkway has broken away. Egan suddenly moves past on Sam's right.} Egan: "Coming through!" {Egan jumps across; Sam jumps across next. As Sam is at the apex of his jump, Sam hears Lexine's voice.} Hallucination: (Voice: Lexine): "Turn back, Sam! Don't go any further!" {Sam turns around, as Sterling readies himself to jump the gap.} Sam: "Lexine?" {Sterling jumps across successfully. Sam continues in the lead, heading farther down. The group nears a second security line.} Sterling: "They must have put this here to stop people coming up." Sam: "I can't believe we're doing this..." {Sam cuts the second security line. They continue down; as they turn a corner, they see a female colonist, laughing, on her knees. She looks up, still laughing, with a knife in her hand.} Sam: "Stop!" {The woman raises the knife, preparing to stab herself.} Sam: "Don't do this!" {Ignoring Sam, she stabs herself repeated, still laughing, falling and rolling over, stabbing herself again.} Egan: "What the fuck...?" {She finally gives out and dies. Sam moves to press the door release - only to stop short as time seems to slow, and symbols appear in front of him. Disturbingly, even the electronic signs appear in a similar script. Whispering voices can be heard, the whole event lasing several moments - and then fades away. Sam opens the door, moves through it, and starts hurrying down a walkway.} Cooper (Radio): "We're halfway home with the Marker already, but I don't see that tether online yet." Egan: "We're on it, boss. Just... give us some time." {Sam looks back momentarily.} Sam: "Hang in there Egan. We're almost there..." {Sam looks forward again as they come to an intersection of walkways. Sam focuses on the directions sign. Sam looks to his left; Sterling moves forward and points.} Sterling: "There it is, over there." Egan: "It's coming man... It's calling us..." {Sterling gestures for silence, trying to hear something.} Sterling: "Shh! You hear that?" {A series of strange sounds are audible. Sterling looks down the walkway, then turns back to Egan and Sam.} Sterling: "Someone's trapped. I'll check it out and meet you in the gravity tether room. Go!" {Sam and Egan turn to head down the opposite walkway, Sam in the lead.} Egan: "It's death, Sam... Can't you see it? It needs our help..." {Sam wheels about, looking at Egan.} Sam: "Egan, what the hell are you talking about? Get a grip!" {Sam turns back, and resumes moving forward.} Egan: "But Zochenko... We killed him!" {Sam pauses, turning around again.} Sam: "I know! But you saw what happened in there! It - it's like it wasn't really him!" {They continue moving forward; they pass a plasma cutter on a crate.} Egan: "We should take that Plasma Cutter, too. Listen to us... This is all wrong..." {Sam equips the plasma cutter, and continues forward. He begins to climb a ladder to a platform above.} Sam: "C'mon Egan - I don't wanna waste anymore time down here." {Sam finishes climbing to the next level without incident. He staggers slightly, then looks forward. In the middle of the platform, there appears to be a great deal of blood. Sam turns back as Egan climbs after him. Halfway up, Egan slips and drops his rivet gun off the walkway; he stares after it.} Egan: "Shit - no! Dammit, not my Rivet Gun!" {Egan continues climbing; Sam turns around only to see a blood-covered colonist as he jumps on Sam; he grapples with his attacker, then throws him off.} Sam: "Get offa me!" {Sam kills his attacker.} Sam: "Christ, what the fuck's going on ?!" {Sam looks back as Egan clambers onto the platform.} Sam: "Egan! You OK?" {Egan stand slightly off-balance, in a sort of daze.} Egan: "Needs us... needs us to... to make it whole again..." Sam: "Quit babbling! Let's just do this and get out of here." (NOTE: Including the previous attack, all attackers are considered hallucinations unless specified otherwise.) {Sam turns, looking down one walkway; he see two additional attackers.} Sam: "Look out! There's more!" Egan: "Shit!" Sam: "Get behind me!" Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "Egan's crazy... everyone's gone crazy..." {Another "attacker" charges from the other pathway.} Egan: "You don't understand... It's not right! We have to end it!" {The screen flashes white for a brief second and a ringing sound begins; the now familiar symbols appear before Sam's eyes - as does a yellow-eyed, crazed Egan, who grapples, then shoves Sam to the ground.} Sam: "Shit! Egan, stop! What are you doing?" {Sam falls to the ground, starts getting up; he sees Egan holding his head, then abruptly turning and moving towards him.} Egan: "You can't stop it! You can't fight it!" {Egan charges Sam, shoving him. As Sam starts to get up, Egan leaps on him; Sam forces Egan back.} Sam: "Don't - don't make me shoot you! Egan, please!" {Egan jumps up, strafes sideways, preparing to attack; Sam kills Egan.} Sam: "Oh God Egan... I'm sorry." {Sam turns and begins heading towards the tether, but turns about when he hears Egan's voice.} Hallucination: (Voice: Egan): "I was just trying to help... it needs our help Sam..." {Sam turns away, and starts hurriedly moving along the walkway.} Cooper (Radio): "Caldwell, this is Cooper. I can't reach Sterling or Egan. How are you guys doing?" Sam: "Something bad's happened. Egan, he went crazy, and... everyone down here, they're to kill us... Egan's gone..." Cooper (Radio): "You're breaking up, I can barely hear you. Just get on that tether before it starts a feedback loop and takes everything down with it!" {Sam reaches the door at the end of the walkway. He pushes the door release.} Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "Don't trust them. Don't trust anyone." {The door opens, and Sam enters a room with clearly damaged machinery.} Sam: "What's going on?" {Sam is charged by another "attacker".} Sam: "Back off!" {Sam turns, and sees a headbanger, pounding his head against the machine.} Sam: "Are you OK?" {The headbanger reacts, jerking back.} Sam: "C'mon!" {The "attacker" charges Sam.} Sam: "Don't make me do this! I'm trying to save you!" {Free Look.} Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "Help me, Sam... I'm scared..." Sam: "Jesus, hold it together..." {Sam moves towards the damaged area.} Sam: "Dammit." Central (Radio): "Central to Caldwell; stasis modules are standard equipment for all Megavent personnel. I know you haven't been trained in it, but if you find one, it could come in handy." {Sam looks about, moving through the room - he locates a stasis module and returns to the damaged machinery.} Sam: "OK... Just need to stasis it at the right moment..." {Sam uses stasis on the wires; he moves forward and begins repairs.} Sam: "OK, I can do this..." {When has successfully repaired the panel, Sam moves towards the computers, and reactivates the machine} Cooper (Radio): "Caldwell! Hope you can hear this, because comms are screwed out here. Good job with the tether, systems are stable again. We're en route to storage with the Marker. Meet us there, OK?" Sam: "Copy that. Caldwell out." Hallucination: (Voice: Egan): "They all have to die. You know that, don't you?" Sam: "Get out of my head..." {Se abre una pantalla de video del traje, Lexine sale en pantalla. Sam continua moviendose.} Lexine: "¿Sam?, ¿Te encuentras bien?' Sam: "¡Lexine! Dios, me alegro de oirte. Las cosas estan muy mal por aqui." Lexine: "No, quiero decir, ¿Lo has oido? Unos unologos se han suicidado en Union Square! Hay fotos, es horrible... Leon estaba alli..." Sam: "La gente esta enloqueciendo en toda la colonia. Nos han atacado y luego Egan se volvio loco... Le he matado, ¡Lex!" Lexine: "¿Tu? Sam, dilo de nuevo" Sam: "¡He matado a Egan! ¡No he tenido elección, ha intentado matarme!" Lexine: "Tengo miedo... Alguien me ha dicho que algunos sectores tambien pierden oxígeno." Sam: "Espera, eso ha podido ser por la explosión... La sala de energia de soporte vital no esta lejos." Lexine: "¿Crees que ahí está el problema del oxígeno?" Sam: "Tu espera ahí, nena. Lo arreglaré, lo prometo." {La llamada se cierra} Sam: "No... Stay away from me!" Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "You're going the wrong way..." {Sam pauses, looks around, then turns around and heads as the voice suggested} Hallucination: (Egan): "Death is the answer, Sam... it's so obvious..." Sam: "Life Support...is through here." Computer Voice 1: "[ Now entering zero gravity. ]" Computer Voice 2: "[ Warning: colony life support systems offline. ]" Sam: "There it is. Hope the anti-grav still works." {Sam jumps to a computer station.} Sam: "There..." {Sam begins hacking the computer.} Sam: "Almost got it..." '{Sam successfully hacks the computer.} Computer Voice 2: "[ Colony life support systems now online. ]" Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "Don't tell Lexine! Don't tell her anything!" Computer Voice 1: "[ Now leaving zero gravity. ]" {Rig Link opens, Lexine on screen} Lexine: "Sam, you did it! The air's cycling again. When are you getting back?" Sam: "I'm on my way baby, don't worry. I can't... Can't seem to focus... {Lexine's image flashes as Egan.} no please, not me dammit... not me!" {Egan appears to replace Lexine on screen} Hallucinated Egan: "Why'd you kill me? I'm not a monster." {Egan's image flickers back to Lexine, then stays as Lexine} Lexine: "Sam? Sam, what's the matter?!" Sam: "Nothing... It's all right. Just stay out of sight, OK?" Lexine: "Be careful. I love you." {Rig Link closes.} Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "I love you... it loves you..." {Sam stumbles, looks up and sees an attacker, who seems to collide with him, only to disappear in a bright light.} Sam: "What the hell?" Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "Did you hear that? Why aren't you listening?" {A crazed "attacker" appears from no where, with sharp teeth and yellow eyes; it attacks him.} Sterling: "Why did you let me go alone, Sam? Why?" Sam: "Hello? Who's there?" {A seemingly crazed Sterling staggers towards Sam; Sam fires at him, then jerks around as everything flashes white. Sam looks back at Sterling, only to see him on the ground, badly wounded and showing no signs of dementia. Sam moves closer and crouches next to him.} Sterling: (monotono) "La muerte... Es la respuesta, Sam... Ya lo veras... No podemos... Pararlo..." {Sterling muere.} Sam: "¿Sterling? Oh Dios, creia que eras... Tengo que sacarte de aqui. Volver con Lexine. ¡Tenemos que detener esto!" {Sam da media vuelta; una niebla roja aparece en el aire.} Sam: somewhat brokenly "Is this even real?" {Sam is "attacked" by three persons, two of whom wear Mining RIGs; presumably they are members of the dig team (Cooper, Banks, or Bear). As soon as they are killed, there is a bright light and pulse; Sam bites off a scream} Sam: "No, they're not real!" {Sam is "attacked" by an additional opponent; as the "attacker" is wearing a complete Mining RIG, it is likely that this is the last remaining member of the dig team.} Hallucination: (Voice: Unknown): "We're all going to die down here!" Sam: "We're not going to die!" Hallucination: (Voice: Banks): "Look out! They're all around you!" {Sam is "attacked" by two additional opponents.} ' Hallucination:' (Voice: Sterling): "You've got a job to do... and you know what it is..." {Sam is again "attacked" by two opponents; Sam turns back, seeing the lift descending. Four more nightmarish figure stand ready.} Sam: "No... ¡No! ¡Dejadme en paz! Tengo que llegar hasta Lexine, ¿Me oís? ¡Necesita mi ayuda!" {El elevador se detiene al llegar abajo. Un hombre dispara a Sam, que cae al suelo casi sin vida.} Sam: "¡Aaah!" {La escena se enrojece; Sam esta en el suelo.} Sam: "No... Lexine... Ayúdame..." {Sam, en el suelo, mira como las 4 personas avanzan hacia el. Su alucinación se detiene en un flash - Cuando Sam vuelve a mirar a las personas, ve que son agentes de P-sec.} Sam: "W¿Que? Tu... No eres..." ' P-Sec Officer 1:' "Amenaza abatida, repito, ¡Amenaza abatida! Buen tiro, señor." {El detective McNeill avanza.} Nathan McNeill: "Disparar a uno de los tuyos nunca es bueno." {McNeill arrodilla una pierna, mirando a Sam.} McNeill: "Ni siquiera lleva un arma." P-Sec Officer 1: "Me toma el pelo. ¿Este es el tío que ha asesinado a todo su equipo?" McNeill: "¿Porque lo has hecho, hijo? Esas personas no te hicieron ningún daño." Sam: "L-Lex..." {La visión de Sam se vuelve oscura. La escena pasa a tercera persona, donde Sam ha muerto.} McNeill: "Ha muerto. Llama al comandante James, y que el doctor Sciarello baje aqui. Va a tener un día ajetreado." Alucinación: (Voz: Lexine): "Sam... Te quiero." Ver Tambien Dead Space: Extraction Categoría:Capítulos de Dead Space: Extraction